The X Factor: Series 2
The X Factor: Series 2 is the second season of The X Factor. Unlike Series 1, Series 2 had 16 acts instead of 12, and was the only season to have a judge leave the competition midway through. The winner was Cher Lloyd, who was menrored by Louis Walsh. Judges:' '''Pop Diva/Singer' Cheryl Cole (Weeks 1-2), Pop Diva/Singer Dannii Minogue (Week 4-), Irish Producer '''Louie Walsh, '''World-Proclaimed "Mr. Nasty" '''Simon Cowell, '''and Grammy-Award winning singer '''Beyoncé. Key: Green: Winner Grey: Runner-Up Yellow: '''3rd Place '''Orange: Withdrew Red:' '''Eliminated '''White:' Still In Competition Final 16: 'Live Show Details' Week 1: Theme: Number-One Hits *For Week 2 and Week 3, two people will go home. Judges Vote To Eliminate: Cheryl:' Patrick Ross '- Backing up her act, Erotica Pleasure. Beyoncé: Erotica Pleasure '- Feels that they don't harmonize very well when they sing together. Simon: '''Erotica Pleasure '- Backing up his act, Patrick Ross. Louie: 'Erotica Pleasure '- Feels that Patrick's performance connected. '''Week 2: Theme: Contestants Choice *Two people will go home this week, and next week. Notes: After it was revealed that Tip Top Trio had been eliminated, Cheryl proceeded to walk out of the building because she thought it was unfair that every week, her acts are going home. She got into a taxi cab and did not return. It is undecided wether she will come back for Live Show 3. Judges Vote To Eliminate: Cheryl: N/A - She walked out of the building, did not vote. Beyoncé: Courtney Preston - Backing up her own act, Adam Sayer. Simon: Adam Sayer - Thought Courtney's performance was amazing, and Adam wasn't so great. Louie: Adam Sayer - Backing up his own act, Courtney Preston. Week 3: Theme: Bon Jovi Songs *Two people will go home this week. Notes: After some public batter, The final awaited news came strolling along the news this morning: Cheryl will not be present at Live Show 3. Rumors have spurred that she will not be returning at all. Also, none of the contestants' performances were broadcast due to a tape delay. Judges Vote To Eliminate: Cheryl: N/A - Was absent; did not vote. Beyoncé: Patrick Ross - Feels that he didn't improve since he was in the bottom two. Simon: Cher Lloyd - Backing up his own act, Patrick Ross. Louie: Patrick Ross - Backing up his own act, Cher Lloyd/ Week 4: Theme: Kylie Minogue Songs Notes: It has been confirmed that Cheryl will not be coming back to The X Factor. Dannii Minogue, sister of Kylie Minogue, has replaced her, and her acts will become Dannii's acts. Judges Vote To Eliminate: Dannii: Joseph Dalton - Feels that Courtney has more vocal presence then Joseph. Beyoncé: Courtney Preston - Backing up her act, Joseph Dalton. Simon: Courtney Preston - Knew that Louie would vote to save Courtney, so forced it to deadlock. Louie: Joseph Dalton - Backing up her own act, Courtney Preston. Deadlock Results: Courtney Preston: 87.65% to save Joseph Dalton: '23.45% to save '- Eliminated Week 5: Theme: Songs By Kelly Clarkson Notes: Mary Bunt could not perform due to laryngitis. They gave her a bye onto the next week. Judges Vote To Eliminate: Dannii: Rodney Batter - Stated that Adam's performance delivered more. Beyoncé: Rodney Batter - Backing up her own act, Adam Young. Simon: Adam Young - Backing up his own act, Rodney Batter. Louie: Rodney Batter - Reason not stated. Week 6: Theme: Songs From The 80s Notes: It was undecided wether Mary Bunt would perform this week. Simon Cowell, as said on The Xtra Factor, "Mary will not be continuing in this competition. She had a severe allergic reaction to a food she had ate." Judges Vote To Eliminate: Dannii: Adam Young - Backing up her own act, Kandy. Beyoncé: Kandy - Backing up her own act, Adam Young. Simon:' Adam Young' - Believes he hasn't improved since last week. Louie: Adam Young - Stated that he needs practice. Week 7: Theme: Songs From The 90s Notes: N/A Judges Vote To Eliminate: Dannii: Erin Fields - Backing up her own act Toybox. Beyoncé: Toybox - Stated that his performance was very weak. Simon:' Toybox - '''Stated that their performance sucked. Louie: '''Toybox' - Backing up his own act, Erin Fields. Week 8: Theme: Songs From The 00s *There is no more bottom two. Instead, the person with the lowest amount of public votes will be eliminated. Notes: N/A Week 9: Theme: Contestants' Choice *There is no more bottom two. Instead, the person with the lowest amount of public votes will be eliminated. Notes: N/A Week 10: Theme: Contestants' Choice 2 *There is no more bottom two. Instead, the person with the lowest amount of public votes will be eliminated. Notes: N/A Week 11/Final: Theme: Contestants' Choice *There is no more bottom two. Instead, the person with the lowest amount of public votes will be eliminated. Notes: N/A Results Summary